


Victoria: An Alternative Series - Season 4 Episode 6

by Bardwich



Series: Victoria - An Alternative Series [16]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Drumfred, Drumfred AU, Drummond is alive, Drummond lives, F/M, I am sorry he is shamefully underused here like POC characters are on real TV, Jim is a major character in an original story of mine, M/M, Multi, it's not because I think that's okay it's because you're here for Drumfred not OCs, victoria au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardwich/pseuds/Bardwich
Summary: Alfred pays Drummond a cheeky visit at work, with plans for the night... However, an argument causes Drummond to storm out of Alfred's house. A walk in the rain can be soothing for one's anger but it can also give them a nasty cold if they don't watch out. What with Alfred having got rid of all his household servants and missing lunch with his father, it becomes not only a tricky situation but a compromising one. Disastrously so? Find out in the next episode...





	Victoria: An Alternative Series - Season 4 Episode 6




End file.
